<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone Loves Lee Chan by its3am_sleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558504">Everyone Loves Lee Chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am_sleep/pseuds/its3am_sleep'>its3am_sleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Everyone Loves Lee Chan | Dino, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, More tags as story updates, Overworking, Pranks, Protective Hyungs, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am_sleep/pseuds/its3am_sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just a new writer who wants to show Lee Chan some love! All stories here will focus on Chan's relationship with the rest of Seventeen!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Like the summary says, the stories in here will be focused on Lee Chan and his relationship with Seventeen! I would love to get some requests from you guys so I can have some ideas on what to write! Also, please forgive me if my grammar and writing is not good yet, as this is the first time I'm writing a story!</p><p><strong>NOTE:</strong><br/>Please do not request any smut related scenarios as I will not be writing those!<br/>Please submit your requests in this chapter only, thank you!<br/>Updates will not be as frequent, please be patient!</p><p><strong>REQUESTS:</strong><br/>Lee Chan | Dino x Chwe Hansol | Vernon - Overworking<br/>Lee Chan | Dino x Everyone - Karma<br/>Lee Chan | Dino x Everyone - Loved<br/>Lee Chan | Dino x Everyone - Sacrifice<br/>Lee Chan | Dino x Everyone - Prank<br/>Lee Chan | Dino x Everyone - Sick<br/>Lee Chan | Dino x Everyone - Running Away<br/>Lee Chan | Dino x Everyone - Abuse<br/>Lee Chan | Dino x Everyone - Feeling Ill</p><p>I look forward to reading your requests!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ChanSol - Overworking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan reads some comments on their most recent performance on Show Champion and finds that a lot of Carats feel that he needs improvement. So he works, dances, and practices all that he can until he finally break downs. But of course, he just had to be caught by his youngest hyung.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was requested by chanvhi. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan sighed as he scrolled through numerous comments on their most recent appearance on Show Champion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Wow, Woozi worked so hard on this song!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hoshi’s choreography is so cool!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Wah, The8 and Jun’s Korean has improved so much!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Did Dino even contribute to this album?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was one comment that bothered Chan, and it just so happened to be the very last one that he read. The words were engraved into his mind and continued to haunt him for the rest of the day. That night, Chan did not get any sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, Chan decided to go to the dance studio to work on some choreography for the next album. He used his playlist of dance songs and lost himself in the melodies and beats of the songs. What he did not notice was that he had been dancing almost non-stop for the past six hours with few short breaks to drink some water or catch his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Seventeen had yet another performance on a music show, Chan monitored the comments, hoping that they saw some improvement from him. However, he was disappointed to find the opposite.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Is it just me or does Chan seem sloppy here?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I don’t think Chan is working hard enough. He is being such a burden!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Poor Seungcheollie, he has to deal with Dino’s incompetence.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Dino is cancelled, he can’t even dance properly. So much for being in the Performance Unit.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That day, Chan felt his happy mood go down the drain. However, the comments only made Chan more determined to work harder. He kept on dancing and practicing until his body broke down and he physically did not have the energy to continue on anymore. This pattern continued for another four days until one of his hyungs finally noticed that something was bothering him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hansol, his youngest hyung, had noticed his strange behaviour on the second day of him going to the dance studios. While it was common for Hansol to see his only dongsaeng at the dance studios, as he was part of the Performance Unit, the amount of time he spent in there was beginning to worry him. And so, Hansol decided on the fifth day of Chan going to the dance studio that he would try to convince Chan to come back to the dorms and rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was almost midnight when Hansol arrived at the dance studios. Unsurprisingly, Chan was there dancing away like he did the previous days. “Chan?” Hansol called out. “Come on, you should come back to the dorms and rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan looked at Hansol with a smile that looked to empty to be genuine. “You can go back first, hyung. I want to stay just a little longer to make some more choreography for the next album.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chan, please, you don’t need to work so hard. We all know how much you contribute to all the other albums.” Hansol said, desperate for Chan to get some rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan’s smile faltered and his hands began to shake. “Hyung, please…don’t make me repeat myself. Just go home without me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chan, whether you like it or not, I’m taking you back to the dorms with me.” Hansol said sternly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan couldn’t answer anymore as panic overtook his body. He began to hyperventilate and his eyes were welling up with tears. Hansol rushed to Chan’s side and did his best to calm him down by whispering words of comfort. Eventually, Hansol’s voice brought Chan back to reality. “Hyung?” Chan blearily called out, still somewhat out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He briefly heard a shaky sigh of relief from the elder as he replied to Chan. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan could feel a sense of guilt growing within him. He didn’t mean to make Hansol worry this much and he scolded himself for doing so. “I’m…fine. Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, hyung.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can I not?” Hansol retorted. “You literally just fainted in front of me!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Chan could get in a reply, Hansol continued. “Look, I understand that you wanted to be productive, everyone in the group wants to be productive. But, being productive to the point of breaking yourself is not healthy. Please…let us, or at least me, take care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Chan’s resolve broke and he burst into tears in his hyungs arms. “I’m sorry, hyung…I just wanted to be useful. All the Carats are saying that I’m useless…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did this come from, baby?” Hansol questioned, his heart shattering when Chan spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan sniffled. “I know we aren’t supposed to but…I read some comments online. The Carats keep complimenting everyone else but say that I’m useless. So I thought I needed to work harder.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chan, don’t pay any attention to negative comments like that. You are talented and so hardworking. Not to mention you teach us a lot of the choreography and came up with most of that choreography.” Hansol said, allowing Chan to bury himself further into his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you hyung…” Chan murmured, his voice muffled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hansol smiled. “Of course, Channie-ah. I’ll always be here for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hansol then stood up, bringing Chan up with him. “Come on, let's go home. You really need the rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan nodded, following Hansol back to the dorms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And for the first time this week, Chan felt like he was enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the late post! I know this chapter is short, but I'm not very good at making long chapters yet...but hopefully, the writing is not too bad!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chan x Everyone - Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Throughout high school, Chan was constantly bullied by a group of boys who called themselves Seventeen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was requested by 17CaratMonster. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Chan was just your average kid who wore his uniform in a prim and proper manner, had glasses, and a dorky smile. He enjoyed his classes and had very few friends.</p>
<p>In other words, he was what the school population would call a nerd.</p>
<p>While his academic life isn't so bad, he can't say the same for his social life. There were a group of twelve older boys by the name of Seventeen that would constantly tease and bully him. They had been bullying him since his freshman year; and since he was only a junior and most of them were university students now, he couldn't fight back. </p>
<p>It was a chilly winter when Chan was walking through the halls after school. Before he could even reach the entrance, Seventeen blocked him. "Well, if it isn't Lee Chan." Seungcheol, Seventeen's leader, jeered.</p>
<p>Chan's body immediately grew stiff in fear. He opened his mouth to say something but opted not to, in fear of getting beat up worse than he probably would right now. "What, too much of a wimp to say something?" Seokmin snickered, pulling on Chan's hair.</p>
<p>"Please don't hurt me..." Chan whimpered, making himself as small as possible.</p>
<p>Minghao chuckled, a cruel smile on his face. "No can do, nerd. You're too much fun to tease."</p>
<p>With that, the rest of the Seventeen members surged forward and kicked, slapped, and pulled Chan wherever they saw fit. By the time they stopped, Chan was already a mess with tears running down his face and bruises and scratches all over his body. He limped home and looked at himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>All he could see was a weak, broken boy who couldn't even defend himself. He swore that day that he would do all he could to transform himself into a more confident and beautiful person. For the rest of the school year he trained at the gym, went on a diet, and even changed his fashion style. Of course, the last of the Seventeen members were graduating this year, so his opportunity to show his new self off was wasted. Although Chan was disappointed, he still continued on his new lifestyle.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Five years later, Chan was a graduate fresh out of Seoul University and was now working at Pledis Entertainment as a choreographer. He was on his way to work when he saw twelve familiar faces. For a moment, he wanted to go up to them and show them how he had changed after they left. But he stopped, remembering that he was almost late for work. </p>
<p>As for Seventeen, Chan had caught their attention the moment they laid eyes on him. It was almost as if time stopped for them as they crossed paths. "Is that Lee Chan?" Seungkwan whispered harshly, pointing at the boy in question.</p>
<p>Chan was completely different from how they remembered him. He was now taller and had more muscle than he did before, specifically in his arms and legs. He was almost like Adonis in human form. </p>
<p>Seungcheol did not answer Seungkwan and merely stared at Chan. He could only think of how they bullied him mercilessly back in high school and the regret he felt after the last of Seventeen had left high school and they had no more contact with Chan. </p>
<p>He did not want this chance to go to waste. </p>
<p>Confidently, Seungcheol walked past Chan and stopped in front of him. Chan stopped and looked at Seungcheol, an eyebrow raised. "Can I help you?"</p>
<p>"You're Lee Chan, aren't you?" Seungcheol asked.</p>
<p>Chan merely nodded, his face showing a slightly annoyed expression. "Yes, I am. Now if you excuse me, I am late for work."</p>
<p>Seungcheol stopped Chan and kept a firm grip on his forearm. "I...I wanted to apologize for what we did to you back in high school. It wasn't right and we shouldn't have done that."</p>
<p>"You're right, you shouldn't have. But it's...it's in the past. I've gotten over it." Chan replied</p>
<p>In all honestly, Chan was surprised at the words that came out of his own mouth. He had been waiting for a chance like this in order to prove Seventeen wrong about what they had said all those years ago. But looking at Seungcheol's sincere expression, he didn't have the heart to do so. He was cut off from his thoughts when Seungcheol suddenly said, "Can we have your number?"</p>
<p>"Wait, <em>we</em>?" Chan parroted.</p>
<p>It was only then that Chan realized that the rest of Seventeen was standing around Seungcheol. Chan sighed. On one hand, he did want to get to know Seventeen, especially since he had a small crush on them back in high school. On the other hand, he did not want them to get him so easily. Once Chan made his decision, he smirked at Seventeen. "If you want my number so bad, you'll have to work for it."</p>
<p>Chan got out of Seungcheol's grip and continued walking to his workplace. The twelve that were left behind simply stared at Chan's retreating form, breathless. "But wait, how are we supposed to find him again?!" Jeonghan exclaimed.</p>
<p>Seungcheol sighed disappointedly, putting his hands in his pocket. It was then that he felt something in his pocket that he swore was not there before. He took out the foreign object and realized it was business card. He smiled, showing the card to the rest of Seventeen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lee Chan / Pledis Entertainment</em>
  <br/>
  <em>l.chan@pledis.kr </em>
  <br/>
  <em>xxx-xxx-xxxx</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the late post! I had some personal business that had to be handled and I've been procrastinating on this chapter for a while! I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter regardless and once again, I apologize for the late post!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chan x Everyone - Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seventeen gets a new manager who is particularly cruel towards the maknae. The hyungs find out and protect Chan, also making sure to smother him in love afterwards.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was requested by Sachloveschan. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since their debut as Seventeen, Chan hadn't felt insecure about his position in Seventeen at all. He was confident in his skills and contributions to the group and prided himself in being one of the best dancers in the team. However, that all changed when a new manager, Park Kyungmin, was introduced. At first, the manager seemed nice and was friendly to his hyungs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he noticed that the manager was especially cruel towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyungmin would often criticise his dancing, singing, and anything in between. One day, Chan was practicing alone when the manager came in. "Chan, come here for a second." The manager had said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan nervously walked up to Kyungmin, expecting another jab at his singing or dancing. But what he said surprised him. "You realize that you're worthless to this group, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What...What do you mean?" Chan asked, hoping the manager didn't actually mean what he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyungmin simply chuckled and smiled evilly. "You heard me. The only reason why you're in Seventeen is because the company pitied you. If you don't want to be a nuisance to your hyungs, I suggest..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyungmin had continued on and on and Chan could not do anything but listen. Doubts began to form in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Am I really that useless? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the next week or so, Chan had dedicated his time into extra vocal lessons and dance practices. He even began to limit the amount of food he ate in order to have a better figure. Eventually, Chan had turned to self-harm in order to relieve himself from his sadness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't long before his hyungs noticed the abrupt change in Chan's behaviour. At first, they thought that he was simply working hard for their upcoming comeback.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they realized that Chan wasn't smiling as much as he used to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had gotten so bad that the twelve boys agreed to have Seungcheol talk to Chan alone and then talk as a whole group when Chan felt comfortable in talking about what was bothering him. Before they could do that, they had encountered the reason for Chan's change in behaviour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was supposed to be a group dance practice and the twelve boys were headed to the practice room that Chan was supposedly already in. As Wonwoo gripped on the handle, the boys heard the familiar voice of their manager ring through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What kind of sorry excuse of a dance is that?!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo froze, unsure as to whether he should open the door or not. He turned to Seungcheol, who shared a look with both Jeonghan and Joshua. The three then gestured for Wonwoo to not open the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm...I'm sorry, manager-nim. I didn't mean to be so sloppy." Chan's voice said quietly, almost as if he was afraid of what the manager would say next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyungmin scoffed. "Well you should be sorry, you're holding your team back! You are absolutely useless!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the twelve boys heard the sound of a slap, Seokmin opened the door, surprising both Kyungmin and Chan. The boys were greeted by the sight of Chan holding a very red cheek and the manager looking at them with remnants of anger in his eyes. Immediately, the boys' protective insincts ignited as half of the boys went to shield Chan and the other half went to either confront Kyungmin or block the door. Joshua glared at Kyungmin. "What were you doing?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was giving Chan some advice on how he could improve his dancing." The manager replied cooly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan growled. "You liar, you weren't just "giving him advice" were you? We heard you hit him!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But you have no evidence of that, Jeonghan." Kyungmin said, giving him a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungcheol scoffed. "Don't be silly, there's a security camera in the room. We could just check the footage."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was then that the manager's face began to pale. "Well I...that's..." He stuttered, trying to find a way to escape the conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Forget trying to escape," Mingyu called out from his position by the door. "Seungkwan and Hansol have gone to get the CEO and hopefully, you'll be gone for good."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While all this was happening, Chan was sitting in the middle of a protective circle. Soonyoung sat behind Chan, arms encircled around his waist. Jun and Minghao were on his sides while Wonwoo and Jihoon were in front of him. "Did he hurt you anywhere else, Channie?" Soonyoung had asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan slowly shook his head. He had no energy to talk at that moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minghao huffed. "I say we at least give him a black eye for hurting our Chan."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Minghao, no. You'll upset Chan if you do." Jun pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon enough, the CEO came into the practice room, his face void of emotion. "I have heard from Seungkwan and Hansol that you are mistreating Chan. Come with me, there is much we need to discuss."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyungmin growled and stomped out of the practice room behind the CEO. He gave one last glare at Chan, only to receive glares from the hyungs that were surrounding him. As soon as the door closed, all eyes turned to Chan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>How could we have missed this?</em> Was what they were all thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before any of them could start self-blaming, Chan raised his arms and reached out for his hyungs like a baby would reach out for their mother. “Cuddles?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of the awed at the adorable sight, even if it was heartbreaking to see the dried tear tracks on Chan’s face. As the thirteen of them cuddled, Seungcheol whispered to Chan. “We are still having a conversation about this tomorrow, <em>aegi</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan simply sighed and nodded. For now, he would allow himself to bask in his hyungs love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter turned out a lot differently from what I was originally planning to do. But I do hope you liked this chapter nonetheless! </p><p>I've also realized that this chapter sort of ties in to another request I've received from blue_midnight. I will still be doing that request, but the context will be different than this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chan x Everyone - Loved Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the hyungs find out about the abuse Chan went through, they have a long talk the following day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided last minute that I would add a short second part to Sachloveschan's request and try to write it in a way that would fit their request more. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Chan had woken up, he realized he was in his bedroom back in the dorms. He distinctly remembered falling asleep in the practice room, but he figured that his hyungs had carried him back to the dorms. As he became more awake, he realized that his hyungs were cuddling him and having at least some sort of contact with him as they slept. He felt content but that feeling vanished when he remembered what Seungcheol said yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“We are still having a conversation about this tomorrow, aegi.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan sighed a little too loudly, causing Jun to wake up. “Chan? Is everything alright?” He asked, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan turned to Jun and smiled weakly. “I’m alright, hyung. It’s just…Seungcheol hyung wants to talk about what happened yesterday today…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jun gently grabbed ahold of Chan and gently pushed the maknae into his chest. As Jun stroked his hair, he replied. “I know it’s going to be difficult, Channie. But we just want to make sure that your alright, even if this may not be the best way to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know…” Chan whispered, almost inaudible to Jun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two simply laid side by side in silence, waiting for the rest of the members to wake up. Slowly, afternoon was coming and all of the members were awake. Once everyone had finished freshening up and had some food, they immediately went to the living room to talk about what Chan was trying not to think about for the past few hours. “Chan,” Seungcheol began. “I know it’s going to be hard to talk about this, especially since this only happened yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan nodded. “It’s not easy…but I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungcheol gave Chan a small, comforting smile. “Take all the time you need, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had taken Chan a full five minutes to be able to start explaining what had happened. The rest of the members were patient and always made sure to give Chan a sense of comfort and security, as to not scare him from telling the truth about what happened between him and the manager. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It…It had started as…as just offhanded comments,” Chan began, stammering a bit in the beginning. “But then it turned physical when Kyungmin thought I wasn’t good enough. It wasn’t anything big, though. He just slapped me, punched me, kicked me…that was it, really. He…He kept shouting at me when he hit me too. But I think he was really just…just trying to help me, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the boys were silent, taking everything in. They couldn’t believe that their youngest was going through this much and they didn’t even notice. “Chan-ah…hyung is so sorry.” Minghao cried out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “For what, hyung? You didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we did, little one,” Joshua said sadly. “We should have known that the manager was treating you like this. I mean…look at the bruises! How did we not notice it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan looked down at the floor. “I…I did try to hide it from you, though…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Seungkwan asked, eyes teary.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan sighed. “I didn’t…I didn’t want you to think I was weak or something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We would never think that, Channie,” Seungcheol said. “You’ll always be our lovable maknae, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan smiled at his members, who smiled back at him. Perhaps…he was more loved than he thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who were looking forward to read the "Sacrifice" prompt, don't worry! I am currently writing it and will hopefully publish it soon! In any case, I hope you enjoyed this surprise chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chan x Everyone - Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the new manager targets Chan, the maknae makes sure the manager does not harm his hyungs. How, you may ask? By allowing the manager to hurt him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was requested by blue_midnight. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan felt anxious. For the entire time during dance practice, he felt the new manager’s eyes staring at him in a way that made him uncomfortable. When dance practice was over, he was about to leave with his members when the manager told him to stay behind. Once the room was empty and only the two of them remained, the manager gave Chan a menacing grin. “So, do you know why I made you stay behind?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No…No, sir.” Chan responded, a feeling of fear growing deep within him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The manager then suddenly punched Chan in the gut, causing Chan to fall backwards onto the floor. Before Chan could say anything, the manager had a hand wrapped around his neck, choking the maknae. As Chan tried to gasp for air, the manager began to threaten him. “Now I better not find out that you told your precious hyungs about this. Otherwise, I might go for one of them too. Jeonghan-ssi would be great choking material.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan’s eyes widened at the threat. While he wanted so badly to tell someone about what had happened, he knew that if he wanted to keep his hyungs safe, he would have to sacrifice himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And sacrifice himself he would.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the next two weeks, everything seemed normal for all the Seventeen members except for Chan. Chan would have his daily dose of torture from the new manager, Kim Myungdae, when the last thing on his schedule was finished. He would then go back to the dorm as late as two in the morning, not even needing to hide the injuries as all of his hyungs would be asleep. Chan thought he would be able to keep up the act and his hyungs would be safe from harm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, it seems that his hyungs were starting to get suspicious. “Channie-ah, why do you have a bruise on your arm?” Wonwoo murmured, gingerly lifting the maknae’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan immediately pulled his arm away from Wonwoo’s grip and smiled weakly. “I’m fine, hyung! I just tripped and fell.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo looked at Chan with disbelief, but he let it go since it was just a small bruise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few more days passed and the hyungs could not help but notice that Chan was getting more and more bruises everyday. Finally, Seungcheol called for a team meeting to talk about the issue. “Chan…” Seungcheol began. “Please tell us what’s wrong, you seem to be getting more and more bruises everyday. I don’t think those bruises are mere accidents…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…I’m sorry, hyungs.” Chan said quietly. “But I can’t tell you. I don’t want to risk any of you getting hurt by Myungdae-ssi-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan froze. He gave away too much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joshua frowned. “Wait, Channie-ah…Myungdae-ssi is hurting you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No he…he’s not hurting me.” Chan replied weakly, knowing that the hyungs could see through his lie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu growled. “I knew something wasn’t right with that manager! We have to tell Seongsu-hyung, now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyungs, no!” Chan cried. “If Myungdae-ssi finds out, you…you…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the hyungs realized that Chan was now mumbling incoherently, Seungkwan and Hansol went over to Chan to calm him down. “Channie, we’ll be fine, yeah?” Seungkwan whispered, rubbing Chan’s arm in a comforting manner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hansol had Chan sit on his lap. “Nothing will happen to us, <em>aegi</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the rest of Seventeen saw that Chan was being taken care of, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua went to deal with the troublesome manager.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But sir, why am I getting fired?!” Myungdae exclaimed, sitting inside the CEO’s office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han Seongsu, the CEO of Pledis Entertainment, looked at Myungdae with a look of contempt on his face. “Because, Myungdae-ssi, I have been informed that you have been mistreating Lee Chan.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is not true! Where did you hear that from?!” Myungdae retorted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seongsu looked to the corner of the room, where three of Seventeen’s oldest members were sitting. “I heard this from the Seventeen members themselves.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Myungdae looked at the three members and glowered at them. Before he could say anything, Seongsu continued. “You have an hour to get all of your belongings and leave the building. You are also not allowed to go anywhere near any of the artists, understood?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understood.” Myungdae muttered, stomping out of the office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the members who did not go to the CEO’s office heard the news, they were happy and relieved for their maknae. “He’s gone now, Channie.” Joshua said, hugging Chan. “You’re safe now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chan looked at all his hyungs and he smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hyungs are safe now, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the late update! My internet has been a nightmare to deal with and online classes are a mess at the moment. This chapter did not really go the way I wanted it to, but I still hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Also, this is kind of just me doing shameless promo but I have a Yeonbin AU on my twitter, if anyone is interested! My twitter handle is @its3am_sleep if you want to find the AU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chan x Everyone - Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hyungs decide to prank the maknae for a video. However, their prank goes a little too far and causes distress on Chan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was requested by Happysoul. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a lot of effort for the twelve Seventeen members to hide this prank from their maknae. They knew that their maknae was not the most observant in things that didn’t include dancing. Their plan was to pretend they went missing before the group’s dance practice begun. Hansol snickered, excited to see what the maknae’s reaction would be.</p><p>However, Chan’s reaction was one that they definetely did not expect.</p><p>It was almost time for the group dance practice and Chan was the only member inside the practice room. There were already staff in the room with cameras, supposedly filming for Inside Seventeen. What he didn’t know was that those cameras were filming for the prank and that his hyungs were in the next room over, watching his every action. “Guys…are you sure Chan won’t take this the wrong way?” Wonwoo asked, worried.</p><p>Dokyeom laughed. “Relax, hyung. You worry too much.”</p><p>“Oh, manager-nim is entering the practice room!” Jun exclaimed, causing silence in the room.</p><p>The manager had walked up to Chan, who was confused. “Manager-nim…where are the hyungs?”</p><p>“Ah…I’m afraid they’ve gone missing.” The manager said, a worried expression etched onto his face.</p><p>Chan’s eyes widened. “No…that’s impossible! I saw them just a little while ago! Are you sure they didn’t just decide to skip practice?”</p><p>“You know your hyungs aren’t like that, Chan.” The manager replied. “They usually attend practice without fail unless they’re sick or injured.”</p><p>Chan bit his lip, looking at the ground. In his mind, he was thinking of all the possible places his hyungs could be. They could have really decided to skip practice just this once, maybe they forgot about practice, or….</p><p>Chan didn’t even want to think about the possibility that was in the back of his mind.</p><p>“I…I’ll go look for them.” Chan said, looking at the manager. “It’s possible that they just forgot about practice.”</p><p>The manager sighed. “If you’re sure, Chan, then go. There’s no use in you practicing alone.”</p><p>As soon as Chan ran out the door, two cameramen secretly following him, the manager let out a chuckle. “Ah Chan…you’re too gullible.”</p><p>—</p><p>An hour had passed and Chan was still frantically looking for his hyungs in any place possible. He had already looked through the whole building and even some of the group’s favourite hangout spots. Unfortunately, he had no luck finding them. </p><p>Reluctantly, he headed back to the practice room that he left with tears in his eyes. I hope they’re okay. He had thought. Little did he know that once he had left, all of his hyungs rushed into the practice room, giggling as they imagined what their maknae’s reaction would be. When Chan entered the practice room, the rest of the members screamed, “Surprise!”</p><p>For a few minutes, Chan was frozen. He had worried about his hyungs’ safety, only to find out that they were just pranking him? As Chan sorted out his thoughts, the rest of Seventeen was running around the practice room, all smiles and laughter. Those smiles and laughter soon faded when they realized their maknae was still frozen in shock. “Channie?” Mingyu hesitantly called out. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Chan repeated, venom clear in his voice. “Is something wrong?! I was out there looking for all of you and worrying about you, only to find out that this was a prank?!”</p><p>The twelve were silent as they listened to their maknae scream and shout about the stress he had gone through for the past hour. “I thought something happened to all of you and I was ready to go ask the manager if we had to take action! Why would you do something like this to me?”</p><p>Tears began falling down Chan’s cheeks as he began to hyperventilate. Jeonghan tried to place his hand on the maknae’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, but Chan shrugged it off. “Chan…we’re sorry,” Soonyoung began. “We didn’t mean to worry you.”</p><p>Chan looked down at the floor, contemplating how he should respond. Logically, he knew that he should be angry. His hyungs had caused him to worry and stress over them for nothing. However, his heart told him that he should just forgive and forget. They were just playing a prank on him and they didn’t think that he would react this way.</p><p>The youngest member sighed and walked towards Seungcheol, burying himself into the leader’s chest. “It’s fine,” Chan said, still audible despite being muffled. “Just…Just don’t do that again, please. I was really scared.”</p><p>“We won’t.” Seungcheol promised, the rest of the members joining the hug.</p><p>It was from then on that Seventeen refrained from doing pranks like the one they had done to the maknae. After all, they only wanted to see their youngest happy and smiling at their prank. </p><p>You could say that they’ve learned their lesson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for an update! School has been stressful and I've been procrastinating on this chapter for a while. The updates will not be very frequent, as my teachers have begun to assign more work for my classes. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter updated before the second week of May ends. Thank you for being patient!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! I'm so sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter after waiting for so long! Unfortunately, my teachers have been piling more work onto my classes as we are almost at the end of the school year. This means I will not be able to post more chapters until all the work I need to do for school is complete. I don't see myself posting a new chapter until the beginning of July and I'm so sorry I can't give you guys more chapters for now! I will definitely try to post a new chapter once all my schoolwork is out of the way! Thank you for reading! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>